The Moulin Rouge
by Piplupper
Summary: The Moulin Rouge! follows the musical and story of two lovers, Drew and May, who above all, believe in preserving their secret love in the midst of an environment hostile to such an affair.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!** **This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me and it's Contestshipping with a bit of Pokeshipping. This story is based on the movie Moulin Rouge. Anyway, I don't own Pokemon or Moulin Rouge!**

* * *

><p>"<em>There was a boy,<em>

_A very strange enchanted boy,_

_They say he wandered very far,_

_Very far,_

_Over land and sea,_

_A little shy,_

_And sad of eye,_

_But very wise,_

_Was he,_

_And then one day,_

_A magic day,_

_He passed my way,_

_And while we spoke of many things,_

_Fools and kings,_

_This he said to me,_

_The greatest thing,_

_You'll ever learn,_

_Is just to love,_

_And be loved,_

_In return" _

The Moulin Rouge

Drew's POV:

I sad at my computer, watching the screen flicker in the darkened apartment. All signs of happiness or cleanliness have disappeared from my room, with food debris littering all of the surfaces. The last of the food had been raided out of my pantry, and pizza boxes layer the floor.

"_The Moulin Rouge, A nightclub, a dance hall and a bordello, ruled over by Gary Oak. A kingdom of nighttimes pleasures, where the rich played with, the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld. The most beautiful of all these, was the woman who I loved. May. A courtesan, she sold her love to men. They called her "The Sparkling Diamond." And she was the star, of the Moulin Rouge."_

I shudder at the memory. My love, my only love, is … dead.

I sad down to the computer brushing the keys with my fingertips, and began to write form the very beginning of my story…

It was a year ago when I first came to California, a fresh screenwriter ready for adventure. I knew nothing of my love at that time. I was young and new, not yet worn down from constant critics, and I wanted, more than anything, to get my idea across to the public, of truth, beauty, freedom, and above all other things, love. The very idea sent shivers down my spine, for on screen, anything could happen. Through the effects of movies, an entire audience could fall into arms of the cast, believing every word they utter from their perfect lips. I wanted that, whatever my old-fashioned father said to me.

He could not alter my college degree in screenwriting, or my decision to move to where it all happened, Hollywood. I was ready. Or so I thought.

The only problem was, when I sat down at my computer and was ready to type, I had no inspiration. I had never been in love.

Luckily for me, just at that moment, an unconscious purple haired boy fell through the roof of my apartment, followed closely by a raven-haired boy dressed as a ballet dancer. It you could guess, I was very shocked at this new turn of events.

"Oh, I am so terribly sorry, sir! You see, we are practicing a part for a new adaptation to a show, and our friend, Paul, seems to have fainted again. Not to worry, not to worry, he is all right" The raven-haired boy then leapt up and began slapping the unconscious boy, trying to get him up. "You see, he suffers from narcolepsy. Silly thing, once he falls asleep, he can't wake up." Slapping the boy on last time, he stepped of him, shaking his head. I stared at him dumbfounded, making sure not to look at his lover half with his tight tutu.

As I looked up at the huge hole in the ceiling, three heads popped through to peek at he purple haired boy with slightly peeved looks on their faces. Each of them wore eccentric clothes or hats, and I realized immediately that they must be writers of a kind as well.

"How is he?" Another purple haired, but gay, boy twittered to the raven-haired boy, patting no attention to me even though I was close to the hole. He was wearing a hilarious cap with a feather stuck artistically in the rim, a bright pink shirt under a striped vest with a satin kerchief falling out of the ruffles at his neck.

"He's out for the count, I am afraid." The two writers were having a conversation through the hole in the ceiling, as if this was completely normal. I was dumbfounded, trying to find any logic in this situation.

"Oh, how horrible!" The gay boy, who I soon learned to be called Harley, said in anguish, wringing hands, "The main idea for the play is due tomorrow, and yet we don't even have someone to practice the part of a young, sensitive Swiss poet goat herder! Oh, how will we ever find someone on such short notice?"

Suddenly, all of the heads turned to me, while I was staring around at all of the events quickly unfurling in front of me. Before I knew it, I was up in the room above me, to practice the part of the young, sensitive Swiss poet goat herder.

"_The hills animate,_

_With the euphonious symphonies of the descant" _sang the raven harried boy, named Ash.

"No no no!" You are ruining my perfect lyrics with your horrible screeching!" Hayley screamed at Ash, who was trying to unsuccessfully make put the intentions of the song.

"Well, what about-" I tried to put a suggestion, holding up a hand, but no one was listening. Every time I started they would keep talking.

"Um-"

"What about-"

"How do you like-"

No one was playing attention. Ash and Harley still yelling at each other. So I just let it out.

"_The hills are alive, with the sound of music" _My voice was loud and deep, and hearty tones from a string orchestra sung from nowhere. Everyone looked up at me in shock, the musician pulling his hands away from his head slowly. I took this as a good sign and decided to go on.

"With songs they have sung, for a thousand years" Again the music resonated from nowhere, and I let my voice trail off at the end, waiting for everyone's response.

It was immediate. Ash cried out "Brava!" throwing his arms in the air. And Harley looked sulky. I was shocked at what I had just done. I had never really enjoyed singing before, but that might be that I had nothing to sing about.

"That was beautiful! Harley, how about you and …"

"Drew"

"You and Drew write the songs together? He sure has talent, and it could only make the show better!"

"Write the songs together?" Harley was looking at us all in horror, as if we had just told him to cut off his own limb. "I will rather die!" And with that, he ran out the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Ah, don't mind him, Drew. I will bet you will do fine all on you own."

"But…" I looked at Ash in shock. "But I've never written a play like this before!"

"But you are a writer, no?"

"Yes …"

"And you believe in freedom?"

"Yes of course."

"Beauty?"

"Yes …"

"Truth?"

"Yes!"

"Love?"

"Love? …" I looked at them all in the face. "Above all things I believe in love." I went on earnestly, "Love is like oxygen. Love is a many-splendored thing. Love lifts you up where you belong, all you need is love!"

"Oh, I just love it!" Ash began dancing around the room, throwing his hands in the air. "That is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard! You will make a great writer!"

"But what about Harley?" The musician, named Misty, spoke up for the first time. "Isn't he the writer that we signed up for writing the script with?"

"Oh yes …" Ash had to think about that for a moment, and then a light bulb went off in his head. "Ah ha!" I've got a marvellous plan!" And with that, we all huddled together, me still in shock.

Ash plan was that we would dress me up in nice clothes and send me off to a fancy nightclub called Moulin Rouge where all of the rich and talented men would come to dance and socialize. I would pretend to be a famous English writer, and talk to May, a courtesan that the group had set to be a part of the show. I would give her a poetry reading that would amaze her completely. If we got her on our side, than the whole company have to go along, too, forgetting all about Harley and letting me write the play.

The plan seemed simple enough, but I couldn't help but become a bit frightened as I put on their best clothes, and got into a taxi with the rest of the group, making my way to my first adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Here are chapter 2! Please Review! And I don't own Pokemon or Moulin Rouge!

**Drew POV**

As my coterie got out of the taxi in front of the Moulin Rouge, I thought we had stopped at the wrong spot. Surely, this was not the place we were headed to. Rich gentlemen were sitting out, some informal suits, others in rich international wear.

Inside, loud music was playing with flashing light that could clearly be seen through the tall windows.

As we made out way though, the doormen nodding us in, I was enveloped in the sound and heat that came from the room filled with bodies. It was huge, as big as a ballroom, with huge tables covered in delicacies. Chairs and tables were placed around the room so that those who wanted to could sit down and try to talk through the noise. But the rest of the floor was set-aside for those who wanted to dance with the "entertainment." All throughout the club, girls with short skirts and low necklines were dancing with the rich men who had come to play. Make-up caked every face, with smiles on they faces, and they was as charming as they could be. I had never seen anything like it, and every man was enchanted, staring immodestly down any shirt in sight. The girls giggled and danced, twining themselves around the men singing.

I was entranced, mingling with the others, watching how they danced, and copying their movements. It was so different then anything I'd ever seen before, and I was actually getting used to it when my group pulled me over to a table and sat me down.

"We're in luck Drew. We got to get an appearance with May afterward, and you'll be able to talk to her, totally alone." Said Ash.

"Alone?" I was shocked at this. Even a little scared, and I was about to say something when the room suddenly stopped its music and the yelling came to halt. Looking up, I saw that a door was slowly opening up on the stage with dramatic tension and smoke billowing out.

"Look." Ash said to me, raising his hand up shakily to the stage. "The Sparkling Diamond."

And sauntering though the dying mist was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Her skin was pale and unblemished, her long brown hair falling over her shoulders in waves, her eyes lined gracefully, and she had the most beautiful sapphire eyes, her white dress looking angelic and alluring at the same time. The sequins showed how she had gotten her nickname, her entire figure sparkling in the garish light of the nightclub. I was taken by her at once.

She smiled, and it was dazzling smile, making more than one man gasp. I was too far gone to do anything but to stare at her in wonderment. Was it really true that such a thing as this dazzling creature could be really be? Tipping her jaunty top hat to one side, she opened her perfectly shaped mouth and began to sing.

"_The French are glad to, die for love._

_They delight in fighting duels._

_But I prefer a man how lives._

_And gives expensive … Jewels."_

I could vaguely place the song as an older one, but from her lips, it sounded all new, all hers. The music accompanied her as she sang like an angel.

"_A kiss on the hand may be quite continental,_

_But diamonds are a girl's best friend …"_

Oh, how she sang! Her voice erupted from her and placed itself tantalizingly in the air, waiting for a young man to snatch it up for his chance at her.

_A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental on you humble flat,_

_Or help you feed your pussy-cat!"_

In between her singing she let out a delicious little gasp, and the men began to fall over themselves to het to her, throwing money at her feet to get a kiss. Her charm and appeal was too much! Every eye was on her, even the girls, although their glances where more angry and grudgingly admiring than taken. When I turned my head slightly, I could see a man who was especially allured, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. He was wearing a suit, and has white hair. I could tell immediately that he was rich, and had some high paying job or status.

"_Men grow cold as girls grow old,_

_And we all lose charms in the end…_

_But square-cut or pear-shaped these rocks don't loose their shape,_

_Diamonds are a girl's best friend_

_Tiffany's!_

_Cartier!"_

Letting out a little squeal, she jumped down from the stage into the men's arms. And then she began to dance as the music took everyone in.

They way she spun, twirled and sashayed around the floor, it was as if she was connected to the music, putting it out un the form of dance. All the men crowed around her, hungry with lust for her to join them dancing.

_Cause we are living in a material world, and I am a material girl"_

_Come and get me, boys_

_Black Star! Roscoe!_

_Talk to me Gary Oak!_

_Tell me all about it!"_

But May would only dance with one man. I could tell from the their lips were moving that they were talking together. As I tried to see what they where saying, Ash rose as well to try to get her attention, and in the process knocked his drink into the man sitting next to us. With an angry shout the man stood up, as Ash let out an anguished cry and pulled out his napkin, trying to wipe the stain off the man's front but only ending up flapping it uselessly in front of him. When the napkin was soaked, Ash turned to the napkin under my drink and pulled it out, flapped in front of me, then turned to dab the man again. The man turned away and stormed towards the nightclub's bathroom to try to wash it off and called his servant to get another coat for him.

**May's POV:**

Finishing the singing routine, I leaped off the stage, well aware that every eye was on me. I searched for Gary, a friendly face in the crowd, and found him smiling at me and waiting. Relieved, I came over to him and began to dance, trying to hide our conversation as much as possible.

"You were great, Pumpkin!" I warmed under his compliments. "Now, I was just talking to the Duke, and he says he'll want to see you immediately afterwards. You did it, May! He's all yours."

"Great! Which one is he?" I waved my hand over my face, trying to get some air. It sure was hot in here.

"Um… He's the one that has a napkin flapping in his face." Gary seemed to find this funny, but not much. On my next turn around, I made sure to look in the direction of his gaze.

I was surprised to see the man that Gary was talking about. Certainly, there was a napkin that was flapping in front of his shocked face, but he didn't look much like a rich Duke. In fact, he actually looked handsome, in a European, surprised way. His fresh young face was set off by his nice clothes, with green hair and eyes, and I couldn't help but find myself liking him slightly. Who knew I would actually like the guy I would be sleeping with?

"Are you sure?" Turning around, I made sure that Gary looked again.

"Let me take a peek," Gary responded, moving back to stand where I had been. After a beat, he affirmed, "That's the one, chickpea! I hope that demonic little gnome doesn't frighten him off."

The other girls created a curtain-like ring with their skirts, and Gary and I descended behind it to change costumes. As I struggled into the next dress, my mind was running over questions. "Will he invest?"

"After spending the night with you," Gary enthused, "how can he refuse?"

"What's his type?" I paused, combing my fingers through my hair and checking my appearance in the mirror that had been offered.

"Wilting flower?" I asked, putting on my best downcast look. Then, feigning cheerfulness, I suggested, "Bright and bubbly?"

A suggestive growl punctuated the final option: "Or smouldering temptress?"

"I'd say – _smouldering temptress_." Gary paused, then added, "We're all relying on you, gosling. Remember, a real show, in a real theatre, with a real audience. And you'll be –"

"A real actress," I finished for him, momentarily sobered by the thought of it. Then the ring of dancers separated and Harold and I rose again to finish the number.

**Drew POV:**

I turned to se May again to see her looking at me with a strange look on her face, and I felt my heart stop for a second, and then start again at double speed. She, the perfect angel, was looking at me. Quickly, she turned her face away and began to talk to the man again, and I tried to make out what the exchange had meant.

May had just moved away from her partner, and everyone was watching her, seeing what she would do next. To everyone's delight, she began to sing again, in almost the same tone as last time, if not a bit breathy.

"_There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer,_

_But diamonds are a girl's best friend…_

_There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer thinks you're awful nice,_

_But get that ice or else no dice…"_

Slowly and purposefully she made her way around the room, glancing at every gaze to make sure they were paying attention to her.

"_He's your guy when stocks are high_

_But beware when they start to descend_

_It's then when those louses go back to their spouses,_

_Diamonds are a girl's best friend!_

'_Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses,_

_Diamonds are a girl's best friend!"_

She was getting closer and closer to me, and as she sang the last rephrase of the song, she strutted up to me, wiggled herself in front of my face, and stared into my eyes, barely breathing the last few words as we looked at each other.

I could hardly believe my luck or what was happening in front of me. Why had she picked me out, chosen me from all of the rest? Of course, she must have heard from Ash and how we would be meeting later, but it seemed to be much more than that. The way that she looked at me, I couldn't help but feel that there was something else there.

"I believe you were expecting me." A smile had lighted on her perfect lips, and I felt a surge of shock and happiness flood to my head.

"Yes… yes…." I could not utter anything else, but she seemed to take my speechlessness well and, holding out a hand, helped me up out of my seat. I heard my group behind me congratulating my success.

"I'm afraid it's lady's choice." She turned to the audience of men in front of her, and pouted as their cries of anguish filled the air. Then, turning to me, she let out a delicious laugh and led me out to the dance floor. I could hear Ash trying to give an introduction to my poetry reading behind us, but it was lost in the music.

She was just as charming as she had been before, and I found it hard to focus on what I had set out to do, which was… to give a poetry reading, that was it. But it kept on slipping my mind as she twirled around me, looking up at my face bewitchingly. Other men gave me a shove on the back to move closer, telling me I was the luckiest man in the whole club, and I felt like it. Who could say that they had danced with someone like this out of their choice?

"It's so wonderful for you to take an interest in our little show." May was making conversation, and I was quite happy that she had brought it up, otherwise I would have never been able to get up the nerve.

"It sounds very exciting. I'd be delighted to be a part of it!" I had to yell to be heard over the pounding music. "Assuming that you like what I do, of course."

She looked a little put off by this, but she disguised it well, putting on a smile instead. "I'm sure I will."

We continued dancing for a while, and then I began speaking again. "Ash was thinking that we could do it in private." I wasn't brave enough to read my poetry works aloud to an entire audience. "You know, a… poetry reading." I stumbled over the words, and tried to disguise my blush by putting my head down.

"Ooohhhh…." She let the word hang on, and I could see a flicker of confusion cross her face, but than it was gone. "Well, I'm looking forward to it. Now, I have to go. See you soon!" She flicked some strands of brown hair across her face, letting me whiff some of the fruity fragrance, before strutting to the stairs of the stage and stepping up each one slowly and dramatically for the watching audience.

"_Diamonds…_

_Diamonds…_

_Square cut or pear shaped_

_These rocks don't lose their shape,_

_Diamonds…_

_Are a girl's…_

_Best…"_

Everyone was holding their breath for the last word, but it never came. Instead, May let out an audible gasp, and, after a single moment, her slim body crumpled and fell down the stairs.

My whole body went numb. Was this just an act? Of course it was; she wouldn't have actually fainted. A caterer picked her up and took her away and, after a moment, May's partner, who I now learned to be Gary Oak, May's agent, came up and told everyone that she was tired from all of the excitement and had wanted to get away, as if she were a child. Everybody took it that way though, and they all went back to their original evening, except for me. Her image was still burned into my eyelids and was there every time I blinked. How could I forget such an unbelievable creature had danced with me just moments before?

I then remembered that I would be seeing her soon in the destined meeting spot that Ash had set, and a shiver ran down my spine. Every second hurt, but it wouldn't be long now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Again! here is Chapter 3 ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Drew POV:<strong>

From the directions that Ash gave me, I walk over to May's condo, all the time fiddling and humming, looking at the stars that filled the night, trying to get rid of my nerves. I was surprised to see that she lives actually right across from my apartment, and I could almost look into her window if I wanted to. I want to see her, but I want to make a good impression to her as well, so I'm not stumbling over my words like last time. I have it all rehearsed in my head, but as I ring the doorbell and her assistant, Leaf, open the door and guide me. It was a very interesting condo May has. It was place in an elephant.

As I stood there, waiting for May, I cold hear Ash from the street. "Unbelievable! Straight to the elephant!"

"This is a wonderful place for a poetry reading. Don't you think?" May appears from behind me in a skimpy negligee and not much else, all of my words escape me.

"Poetic enough for you?" May whispers in a seductive voice.

"Yes .." was all I could mange to get out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name last time. What was it?" May turned to me with her sapphire eyes, and it took me a while to figure out what she had said.

"D-Drew." I stutter out, cursing myself inside. "Yours?"

"I'm May." Of course, I and already knew that, but it seemed strange and rude if I didn't ask what hers was as well. "A little supper? Maybe some champagne?"

"I'd rather just get it over and done with." Before I lost my nerve.

"Oh." She put the Champagne that she had just picked up down on the table with a clatter. She looked a little rattled at this, but went on anyway. "Very well." She walked over to her huge luxurious bed and sat down on it. "Then why don't you come and join me down here?" Her voice was barely a tantalizing whisper, and I felt myself straighten in shock. "Let's get this… over and done with."

"I prefer to do it standing." I was very nervous now, what with her being on a couch and all, and I knew I would lose my ability to speak soon from nerves. Her entire face seemed to open up in confusion at this, and a hint of disgust welled on her open lips, which didn't make any sense to me. Didn't most people read poetry standing up? Maybe she wanted to sit.

"You don't have to stand, I mean." I was hurrying over my words now, trying to erase the slightest bit of confusion from her perfect face. "Sometimes it's… It's quite long, and… I'd like you to be comfortable." But instead of clearing up the confusion, my words seemed to spawn it as she looked at me as if I was spouting some bizarre language. Was I saying this right? Was I sounding like a fool? Maybe she didn't like the sound of listening to poetry after all…

"What I do is quite modern. It may feel s-strange at first, but if you're open, then you might enjoy it."

She raised a delicate, perfect eyebrow at that but went on in a strong voice, "I'm sure I will." Oh, good! She was still open to the idea.

I stood still for a moment, and then realized I couldn't think of anything with her lying in front of me like that. "Excuse me." I turned around to face her wall instead, trying to regain my thoughts. Her red condo coloring helped me think, as well as her unusual décor. It seemed to have a slightly Indian feel to it, and I wondered if that was her hobby. I was able to turn back around.

"The sky! Is…" My voice gurgled out to nothing as I saw her again, caressing the pillows on her huge bed, letting out little sighs. "The… sky… The bluebirds…" I was going nowhere with this. Turning around again, I tried to stop my racing heart and raging thoughts. "Come on, bbbb, come on, bbb…" Taking a couple of deep breaths and straightening up, I turned once more.

"I think…" This time, she was lying over the blankets, chest heaving. All thoughts escaped me. I turned around again, and I could hear May get up from the bed and walk over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder and steering me around.

"Is everything all right?" She sounded just a bit exasperated.

"Yes, I'm a little nervous… Sometimes it takes a while for… Inspiration to come." To my relief, she seemed to understand exactly, and let out a little sigh of sympathy.

"Oh yes yes yes…" She purred to me as she leaned in. "Let Mummy help." With that, she bent towards me and licked over my lips with her tongue. I felt a shiver run through me. "Does that inspire you?"

This was completely different then what I had thought it would be. I thought it was just an honest poetry reading in her apartment, but if I didn't know better I would have thought she was trying to get me in bed with her. All of these thoughts were detached, though, because I was finding it hard to think.

Before I knew it she threw me on her bed, and hop on top of me.

"Let make love. I know you want to, come on tiger!" she whisper in me ear.

"Wait, wait!" I got out a couple of words, and got out of the bed, trying to follow it up with something that made sense. "Um…." The improvised poetry wasn't flowing to my head as easily as it had before. Probably because she was almost falling into me she was so close. I turned away to look out the window.

"It's a little bit funny…" I took a glance at May where she had fallen back onto the bed, hair flowing all over her face. "This feeling… inside. I'm not one who could easily… hide." At least it was coming now. When I looked over to May again, she was staring up at me with the same confused look in her face, breathing heavily.

"Is this okay? Is this… is this what you want?" It seemed we were both confused, but I only wanted what she wanted.

"Oh, yes… Poetry…" She seemed to understand what I was saying now. "This is what I want… Naughty words…" She began to take the throw blankets up in her hands and pull them over herself.

Naughty words? What was she talking about? I looked at her in shock as she began to roll on the floor and I hesitantly started up again.

"I- I don't have much money, but if I did, I'd buy a big house where we both could live. If I was a sculptor, but then again no… Or a man who made potions in a travelling show." All of the words that were coming out of my mouth were just gibberish, because I couldn't believe what she was doing on her floor, throwing herself around while she let out small moans. Finally I couldn't take the sight of her wreathing on the floor anymore and turned to the window again. Taking a deep breath, I did the first thing that came to my mind, which was sing.

"_My gift is my song.._

_And this one's for you._

I turn to face her, she look quite surprise, and I was sure my face looks scared, but my words that came out of my mouth was full of emotions, and I open my mouth and continue to sing to her.

"_And you can tell everybody,_

_This is your song…_

_It may be quite simple, but_

_Now that is done…_

_I hope you don't mind,_

_I hope you don't mind,_

_That I put down in words…_

_How wonderful life is,_

_Now you're in the world…"_

She was smiling now, and I can't help but smile too, I was so happy to see her smile at me. Before I knew it she stood of from the floor and move over to me, with soft eyes.

"_I sat on the roof,_

_And kicked off the moss,_

_Well, some of these verses, well they,_

_They got me quite cross._

I turned smiling to her again; courage welling up inside me, and my voice grew stronger.

**May POV:**

He turned to smile at me again, courage welling up as his voice grew stronger. I longed for each new note of his perfect voice. Each sound brought me closer and closer to him, and I felt a lurch in my stomach. Was this thing that I was feeling, could it really be…?

"_But the sun's been kin,_

_When I wrote this song._

_It's for people like you that,_

_Keep it turned on…_

_So excuse me forgetting,_

_But these things I do,_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue…"_

His voice seemed to be accompanied by music, stressing along with his words and upping the atmosphere. Sapphire eyes met emerald. I was completely absorbed.

"_Anyway, the thing is,_

_What I really mean,_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen!"_

He takes me in his arms, and start dancing, spin me around in circles, and I feel so warm and comforting in his arms, so different than anything I had ever felt before. My entire career, I was thought of little more than an okay actor and a sex toy. The way Drew was starring at me, it was as if nothing mattered anymore, just as long as we where always together.

I couldn't help but smile at him. It was really true; I had fallen in love, at long last. This thought gave me so much happiness that I could hardly contain it, as Drew spins me around the room and the music flows naturally around us.

"_And you can tell everybody,_

_This is your song,_

_It way be quite simple, but,_

_Now that is done…_

_I hope you don't mind,_

_I hope you don't mind,_

_That I put down in words…_

_How wonderful life is,_

_Now you're in the world!"_

Singing out to the whole city, a huge smile appeared on his face as he turns me around one last time, he gracefully let me fall down towards the floor, secure in his arms. I close my eyes in pleasure as the song ended. His face was against mine, nudging my nose with his, smiling into my cheeks.

"Looks like he got the job!" Ash shouted from the streets.

"I can't believe it." I breathe to him, holding his shoulders. "I'm in love." It was such a relive to say it, and even better that to know that, since he was in love with me too, I would be able to live in fortune from my relationship. I wouldn't have to fake my love to him to get the sponsor anymore.

"I'm in love with a young, handsome, talented Duke." I make sure to layer my words with love so that he can't escape my words.

"A Duke?" he laughs lightly into my cheek. "I'm not a Duke." He whispers so I barely could hear what he was saying, wrapped up as I was and leaning in for a kiss. "I'm a writer."

This stopped me abruptly in my tracks. "A writer?" my voice came out shill, and he pulled back, looking at me in shock. "No!"

"But … Ash-"

"Ash? Oh no, you not one of Ash's talented Bohemian, impoverished protégés?"

He gave me one of his charming smiles. "Well, you might say that-"

"Oh no!" I squeal in anguish, and I see Drew eyebrows fly up as he tries to understand what's going on. "Oh, I'm going to kill him!"

"What- Ash told me-" Drew seemed be getting even more and more confused, and I saw a hint of despair enter his face, but I couldn't focus on that now.

"What about the Duke?" I squeal as I ran over to the door and open it, so I could get Drew out, before the Duke came.

But as I open the door I saw no other than Gary and the Duke, I quickly smashed the door as I turned around to Drew. "THE DUKE!"

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

****Hey Again! here is Chapter 4! ****

* * *

><p><strong>May POV:<strong>

Drew … not a Duke? In fact, he was just a normal writer. It all comes together now, and I laugh bitterly in my head as I realize that I had made a mistake. I could hear Gary outside of the door, talking to a man, that must have been the Duke! Clearly I had been mistaken about the person Gary was talking about, and the realization that person I had fallen so hard for was NOT a rich man, but a penniless writer, made me wince. What was I going to do now? But I couldn't think of that at the moment. It would hurt too much, and I had work to do.

Stepping into character, I turn to Drew. "Hide! Out the back!" Before I knew it, the door open behind me and I turned around quickly, while Drew hide behind my back. I smile for the Duke and Gary.

"My dear, are you decent for the Duke? Where were you?" Gary asked me, with a worried look.

I made my way over to the champagne table so Drew could hide behind it. "I … I was waiting."

Gary turned around to the Duke "Dear Duke, allow me to introduce, Mademoiselle May."

"Good evening, May. Such a pleasure to meet you." The Duke was a thin man, with white hair and a curling moustache much like Gary's, only not so magnificent. He has a slightly demonic look to him, twitching and ogling me shamelessly. Yes, the looks like the Duke I was expecting. He took my hand in his and bent down to peck it, and I try not to flinch as his whiskers chaff my skin. "Please call me Bandan."

"How wonderful of you to take time out to visit Bandan." As his head was bent I was able to take a quick peek behind me and saw Drew was barely fitting behind the table.

"A kiss on the hand may be quite continental.." He was quoting my own song. Ugh, how tacky.

"But diamonds are a girl's best friend." I fake a smile.

"I'll leave you two squirrels to get better acquainted. Ta ta." Gary whisks himself out of the room and closes the door tightly behind us, believing that we would be all alone in the room, never suspecting that an unfortunate writer was desperately trying to cram himself behind a table at the very moment.

**Drew POV:**

It had all been going so well: I had finally gotten my voice, and sung everything that was in my heart to May, while I saw her gaze at me in wonder. Fuelled by this attention, a much softer one than before, I sang on, twirling her around the room, holding her to me and feeling her warmth by the end of the song we were both staring at each other in wonder, and I could feel my love-soaked heart pounding in my throat.

I though that she was in love with me, but now … it seemed that when she heard I was a simple writer, her entire outlook on me soured. It seemed to have been the Duke she has expecting and not me. But it make no sense: hadn't she picked me out of the crowd? I felt a stab of jealousy prick me as I was now trying to hide myself behind the table. In the end I just gave up and began praying that he wouldn't see me, even though I had no idea what was going on.

Thinking back to what May had said, it sounded as if she thought I was the Duke and had mixed me up with .. what was his name? Bandan! But then … if she was picky about someone based on their job, or status, then she was a gold digger! She had never loved me at all. I felt a stab of pain slash through my heart at these words, but my mind wouldn't believe it. The way she had looked at me, held me close, danced with me, it was all a lie? No, never. I refused to believe it.

The Duke, kept on his petty and boring conversation with May until he spotted the Champagne bottle. "After tonight's pretty exertions on the stage, you must be in need of refreshment, my dear." He began walking to it, and he was so close he could probably hear my heart pounding. I threw my head down out of sight just as May yelled.

"Don't!"

The Duke looked at her confusion as she began walking towards him randomly jabbing the air with her hands and barely concealed look of terror in her eyes.

"… Don't you just … love the view?" She pointed out of the window, sighing dramatically while trying to get the Duke's attention. I was surprised and a little hurt to see that she was using the same open face breathy voice that she had used to get to me, although when she had been talking to me it made a little more sense. Now it just sound like rubbish.

The Duke was clearly trying to find something to say about the view and ended up calling it "Charming" before turning back to the champagne bottle and me, who couldn't help but gawk at her as she made a fool of herself.

"Oh!" From behind my hiding place I heard her gasp and some fabric moving in the air and slowly so I wouldn't make too much movement and because I was so stunned, rose up to look over my table with a look of utter shock on my face as May began swirling her arms like pinwheel and dancing, letting out strange sounds and spinning in circles.

"I feel like dancing!" Anyone who was not under her spell could have seen that she was crazy, But the Duke was entranced enough with her beauty that he stared at her, smiling for a while, probably thinking that he still got the girl even if she was insane. I had to check first, though to see if he really was stupid enough to believe this stuff. Yes, sure looked like it. And the again he was turning around again.

"I should like a glass of champagne." His hand strayed to the bottle again.

"No!" Throwing her arms out, you could see gears moving in her head, furiously trying to think of something to say. Luckily she was quick on her feet and the Duke was rather oblivious.

"It's .. it's a little bit funny."

"What is, my dear?" You can tell by his voice that he was confused, and I poked my head up again to watch.

"This.." I could tell she was trying to remember what I had said to her, so I tried to help, adlibbing the word "feeling."

"Feeling!"

I pointed to myself and whispered "inside."

"Inside…"

Still barely saying anything, I want on. "I'm not one of those …"

"I'm not one of those who can easily…" I put my hands over my face. "Hide." Relieved, I drew my hands away from my face, but in the process knocked over a glass onto the floor that, although didn't break, did make a noise, which brought the Duke spinning around. I ducked my head, but I knew it would be too late.

"Aragh!" Just as the Duke was moving May threw herself at his feet, sobbing. "I don't have much money .." She looked up at him pleadingly, and I could tell that he was enthralled. "But if I did, I would buy a big house where we both could live." She began massaging and he closed his eyes in pleasure. After during this, May pulled his legs apart, bringing a yelp from the Duke, as she looked angrily at me and jabbed her fingers at the door, before closing the Dukes legs and looking up at him once more.

"_I hope you don't mind,_

_I hope you don't mind,_

_That I put down in words.._

_How wonderful life is, now you're in the world."_

I was surprised to hear my own words coming from her lips. Even though I felt a tinge of jealousy of her using the words for someone else than me, I pushed the feeling down as I listened to her. As she moved up from the floor to look into the Dukes eyes, I was getting ready to dash away when the time was right.

I could tell from even the back that the Duke couldn't take his eyes off of May, and I knew that would be my best time to escape. Still, I couldn't help but feel pain in my stomach. I shouldn't leave her alone with a man like this. But she is a strong girl; she can work this out herself.

"That's very beautiful," The Duke murmured to May, Watching her with huge eyes, looking like a complete and utter fool. Then again, that's probably the way I looked too.

"It's from Spectacular, Spectacular. Suddenly, with you here, I finally found the true meaning of those words." While she was doing this she had reached an arm casually behind the Dukes shoulders and was angrily jabbing at the door, trying to make me get out. I made it to the door and began to open it without a sound.

"How wonderful life is, now you're in the world…" I had slid the door open, and backed out as she spoke sweet meaningless words to the Duke. I peeked behind me and saw a doorman waiting outside with his back to me. Frightened that he might see me, I threw myself back inside and couldn't help but slam the door.

"And what meaning is that my dear-" _Slam. _The Duke was completely going along with May's nonsense when I slam the door, and I knew I was done for. He couldn't have not heard that. I was scared stiff.

"Oh, no, no!" with a dramatic cry at the exact same moment that I slam the door, May threw herself against the bed, and I tried to shield myself behind a curtain, shaking with fear, even though I knew it would never work if he actually looked over to me. But he was too transfixed with the anguished angel on the bed, who was now pounding her fists against the pillows.

"Bandan!" she pointed an angry finger at him, and even I would flinched, except that she looked so weak and feminine anyway that it kind of lost its effect. "Don't you toy with my emotions! You must know the effect you have on women." The entire time she had been going on in a dramatic voice, and she broke off with a fake sob. Was the Duke really falling for this? And how could May make up such lies on the spot? Of course, she's an actress. Although she surprised me as she changed gears immediately.

"Let's make love!" She almost snarled to him, pulling him to her lips and kissing them savagely. "You want to make love, don't you?" I was appalled, but realized she was trying to make a distraction as she pounded on his back in false passion, and stabbed her finger to the open window. The Duke was on top of her now, and they were letting out little gasps of delight, and I couldn't stop the pain had leaping across my chest at the sounds. Already I had grown attached to the actress that had only wanted me for "my" money. I stayed put with a determined look on my face.

Turning my way seeing that I had not left through the window, May's face grew savage behind the Duke's back, and began to silently word, "Get out, get out!" Finally she dropped her hand on the bed in defeat, tension clear on her perfect face. I wanted to clear it, but couldn't stand her actions any longer, whatever flight instincts were screaming in my head.

"Yes. You are right! We should wait." She was speaking to the Duke now, but she was looking at me angrily. She knew that if I was found here now she would be in as big trouble as me. "We should wait until opening night."

"Wait? Wait?" His voice sounded rusty and foul with lust, and we both shuddered at the sound.

I smiled at May, happy that she wouldn't do it right in front of me, and she gave a sarcastic smile back. I knew that there would be hell to pay when we were alone, but at this moment I was contented. I quickly hide behind a big vase to get out of view.

"Yes, there's a power in you that scares me." May's words, if not dramatized, were probably true. "Go, go!"

"But I just got here-"

"Oh yes, but we'll see each other every day during rehearsal." She was flinging anything out of her mouth to get him away. "Yes we must wait. We must wait until opening night. Get out!" And with that she pushed an unsatisfied Duke out of her condo. As the door slammed shut, we both breathed a shallow sigh of relief.

"Do you have any idea- any idea what could have happened if you were found?" May was storming towards me now, and I was waiting for her, but something wasn't right. She seemed to lose fire as she spoke, and I could see tiny droplets of sweat all over her perfect forehead.

She closed her lips and let out a soft gasp, before wavering, becoming limp in the air, and falling towards me.

"Oh my god" I Caught her with a surprised gasp, and looked down on her in horror, at her pale cheeks and face. What had happened? What had happened to my May?

She was so light, like a feather in my arms, as I looked desperately into her eyes. Please, please don't leave me. I don't care if she is just a whore looking for a rich husband. I love her.

And that was that, then. I loved her. Stupid me. I hated myself. So willing to love, always told to be wary of such things, I fad fallen into it with someone who I could never reach: May, a actress, such a beautiful creature of the underworld.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is finally here! .. I am so sorry it took over a year! But hope you will enjoy the story. I know I will love to continue to write it. So please Review ! **

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR MOULIN ROUGE.**

**Chapter 5**

**Drew POV:**

What happened? One moment, May, my newfound sole purpose in life, was storming towards me, and I was ready to take it, anything for her. The next, it seemed like all of the life had disappeared from her, as she wilted like a beautiful flower, as if her spirit had been released from her mortal body, and she collapsed into my arms.

She was so light, like a feather in my arms, as I looked desperately into her Sapphire eyes. Please, Please don't leave me. I don't care if you just are a Californian whore looking for a rich husband. I love you.

And that was that, then. I loved her. Stupid, stupid me. I hated myself. So willing to love, always told to be wary of such things, I had fallen into it with someone who I could never reach: May, an actress, such a beautiful, delectable creature of the underworld that was Californian night society.

"Oh- Oh my- May?"

I could tell that she was breathing, and I tried not to think about how that very action made my heart hurt with happiness. Looking around, I saw the large bed near me and, awkwardly and quite aware how close she was to me, stumbled over to it, trying not to give way to the surprise that was trying to take over my brain. I threw her down which then pulled me on top of her, just as her door opened.

"Sorry, I forgot my hat-" The Duke walked in with a sheepish grin, which then disappeared when he saw me on top of May.

"Foul play?" I could see the anger begin to fill up his nauseous face, and I try to explain myself.

"She-"

"Oh- Oh, Brendan…" I looked down at May to see that she was awake again, and tried not to give away the relief that threatened to overflow me.

"It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside?" He was gritting his teeth, and almost sharking from anger, staring at May, as if she had betrayed him, and, in all case, she had. But he didn't need to know that.

"Beautifully spoken Brendan." May was still out of breath from her fainting spell. Fainting… Had she done the same before on stage? Can't think of that now. "Oh- Yes- Let me introduce you to the writer-"

"The writer?" You could tell from the Duke's voice that he wasn't taking in a word of what she was saying, and was now starring accusingly at me, who was still on top of her. I began to try to get off.

"Oh yes, you see, we were rehearsing…"

"Rehearsing? Ha Ha Ha" He pulled back his head and laughed at us as we got to our feet. We both smiled too, hoping he was believing us, with no luck. "You expect me to believe that, scantily clad, in the arms of another man, in the middle of the night, inside an elephant, you where rehearsing?"

"How's the rehearsal going?! Out of nowhere, I heard a loud banging and, turning around with everyone else, looked on in amazement as my entire group with Ash in the lead climbed through the window with the balcony, and began fiddling around May's stuff in all of their glory. What where the doing here? Where they here the _entire time?_ I felt my cheeks warm at the thought. How did they get up here, anyway? It was on the top floor! It only had 4 floors, but still…

"So, shall we take it from the top, eh, shall we?" In a blur, Ash had swept us all up in his speaking and speed, and even the Duke has lost his rage as he watched the group spread out I all directions.

"I hope the piano's in tune" Misty spoke up, flying to the piano trying it out loudly.

"Sorry, got held up!" Poul was conscious and lively, swinging around the room and talking to everyone at once.

I was so blessed at their arrival, as it had saved both May and my necks.

"When I spoke those words to you, they filled me up with such inspiration that I- yes, I realized how much work we had to do before tomorrow, and so I called everyone together for an emergency rehearsal!" May was all charm now that she had something to work on, even though she still seemed a bit pale to me and I could see a splattering of light sweat beads on her forehead, although no one else seemed to take notice.

"If this is an emergency rehearsal, then where is Oak?" The Duke was still skeptical.

"Oh, no, we wouldn't bother Garry-" May was pretending to blow it off even though it was a tragic flaw in the whole ruse, when the door slammed open to show Oak, dripping with sweat and an apologetic look on his face. How had _he_ gotten here? Had he been looking in the window as well? Or had he been in a room below ours and heard the noise? Good god, who else was spying on us?

"My dear Duke, I'm most terribly sorry!" Oak was bursting with apologies, and I realized that the must have no idea what was happening. We needed to shut him up before he said anything else.

"Garry! It's alright, the Duke knows all about the _emergency rehearsal_" May was already on it, stressing the last two words to get her point across the still surprise Oak.

"Emergency rehearsal?" Oak was sputtering at May, trying to understand.

"Yes, to incorporate the Duke's artistic idea." The Duke smiled at that, his head blown up by her words. I inwardly groaned. That's all he needed, praise for my inspiration. But Oak got the idea, seeing Ash in the room and all, and swung with it.

"Yes, well I'm sure Harley will be only to delighted-" Oak was using his talent for speeches as he raved to the Duke; he needed the Duke's support just as much as May did, since he was her agent.

"Harley left." Ash spoke up quickly.

"He's what?"

"Gary!" May spoke over everyone, waving her arms dramatically in the air. "The cat's out of the bag." As she went on, Oak was starring around madly, trying to figure it out. For his sake, I have to say he did much better than I under pressure.

"Yes, the Duke already a big fan of our new writer's work. That's why he's so keen to _invest._" Of course, those where the words that spoke to these people.

"Invest?" Oak looked over to the Duke, while it suddenly dawned on him. "Invest!" He gained a high-pitched tone to his voice and a forced jolly expression to add warmth. "Well, you can hardly blame me for hiding, uh.." He looked over to me, and I could tell he didn't recognize me.

"Drew." I spoke up at the same time as Ash.

"… Drew away" We all gave an inward sigh of relief as the Duke's face grew more natural and he began to take in our story.

"I'm way ahead of you Oak." The Duke had gone back to his pompous attitude, now that he believed that he knew everything again, and I though on how much our fates hung on his thoughts and feelings. Even I needed his constant contentment, and I had never even heard of his name before a couple of minutes ago. But I kind of understood what was happening now, and if I heard it right, then I had just gotten a job. I happily looked over at Ash, and he gave me a grin back.

"My dear Duke, why don't you and I go back to my office to look over the paperwork?" Even if our ruse were going splendidly, it would be best if we cut it off now, and Oak knew this. He tried to nudge the Duke out of the door.

"What's the story?" The Duke would not be moved, though; he looked around the room at all of our faces that probably read _oh-shit_ across the front. I knew mine did.

"The story?" Oak began to figure something out, but the Duke cut him off.

"If I'm going to invest, I'm going to want to know the story." He looked at us as if he was talking to kindergartners, trying to get his point across. It was a reasonable request, but at the moment I wanted to punch him.

"Oh yes, well the story is about.." Oak had adopted the same high-pitched tone his voice as he tried to find something to say. "Ash." He turned to the producer, who had the same scared look on his face as we all turned to him.

"Eh.." Poor Ash. He looked as if he was going to faint dead away. "The story .. The story is .. Well, it's about.."

"It's about love." The first thing I could think of popped out of my mouth, and I went with it, trying to ignore the skeptical stares around me. I tried to focus on May, looking at her perfect face, as she turned uncomfortably at the word.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hallo again. Please remember I don't own Pokemon or Moulin Rouge.**

**Chapter 6:**

**May POV:**

"It's about love."

I looked up in horror as the words left Drew's lips. Love? Why did he have to say that? That wasn't a storyline, it was a feeling. And why was he looking at me like that? It made me feel uncomfortable.

The truth was, I didn't believe in love. Why should I? Such a thing couldn't exist, not in this world, at least. Not for me. Maybe in another place, another time, somewhere I didn't have to sell myself to anyone who was willing to buy me. The feeling I got whenever I looked at Drew popped into my head, but I pushed it away. Was that love? No it couldn't be love. Yes I remember telling Drew I was in love with him, but come to think of it, maybe it was an infatuation, or an aftershock from the first fainting. Yeah, that was it.

"Love?" Brendan was skeptical, and I couldn't blame him; the surprising thing was that he had believed everything so far. He had a sneer on his face, as if such an idea was ridiculous, and to him it probably was.

"It's about love, overcoming all obstacles!" Naïve Drew was back, with his big emerald eyes and wondering smile. While everyone was trying to find ways to elaborate, though I couldn't tear my eyes away from his face. He looked so sincere, still staring at me, wanting to show me how me felt. He wanted to show me how love could change everything, and I felt a lurch in my stomach. No, there was no such thing.

"And it's set in fance!"

Everyone stares at Ash. Of course, he was still thinking about his theater adaptation. But although France was a perfect place for love, it didn't seem to quite fit the theme. As Gary tried to stutter out something to cover it up, I saw Drew look madly around the room, trying to get inspiration. Suddenly, his eyes brightened as he got an idea.

"India. India! It's set in India!" He ended up yelling this in his excitement at finding something, and everyone stared strangely at him, but he went on anyway after a slight hesitation. I could tell he was making this up on the spot.

"And there's a courtesan in it, the most beautiful courtesan in the whole world." Drew was walking towards me now, as if I was the only one in the room. I blushed under his gaze and description, for clearly it was me. A courtesan was a prostitute, usually for wealthy men. Yup, that described me, but the title still stung. Could he stop staring at me, though? The Duke would figure it out soon.

Finally realizing that he should be focusing on the other people as well, he turns now to the Duke with a fake storytelling voice. "But her kingdom is invaded by an _evil_ maharaja." His face contorted into a scowl at the words, and if it weren't such a frightening scenario I would have laughed out loud. Of course, he was talking about the Duke. But luckily, the Duke was bewitched with the story, leaning eagerly in to hear what happened next.

"Now, in order to save her kingdom, she has to seduce the evil maharaja." If I hadn't known who he was beforehand I would have thought he was a storyteller, the may he stared everyone in the eye to get their attention, until even I was believing it was a real story. "But on the night of the seduction, she mistakes a penniless wri-" He was cut off suddenly, and my heart stops with it, because I knew what he would have said. Penniless writer, but that would have given the game away. "A penniless…" He looked around the room again, and his eyes landed on an instrument that I didn't even know the name of. "A penniless sitar-player!" he runs over and grabs the instrument in his hands as he continues with the story.

"… For the evil maharaja, and she falls in love with him!" He smiles his contagious grin at everyone as we all smile back, even the Duke. I was caught up in his words, and for a moment I let myself drift in them, soaking them up. "He wasn't trying to trick her or anything." He turned to me again, and my face reddened as I wished he would look somewhere else, because he was giving it all away. But he still looked at me earnestly until he caught my eyes. "But he was dressed as a maharaja because… he was trying out for a play!"

Ah ha. He was trying to explain what had happened, and I was beginning to see it now. He had been trying out his poetry with me to become a writer, if Ash had anything to do with it. He hadn't really been trying to trick me when he joined me, as I had though before, and had been as innocent as a lamb in all of this. I felt myself blush at what he had probably thought of me.

But what was this falling in love business? Was he trying to make me believe that I loved him? Because I most certainly did not. At least, I hoped this was true. I couldn't.

The purple haired guy spoke up now, grabbing the sitar from Drew's hands. "I will play the penniless, tango-dancing sitar player. He will sing like an angel, but dance like a devil." Clearly, anyone could add to the plotline, just to make it more believable. We where still on pins and needles.

"Yes, alright. And- And what happens next? The Duke was very interested now, which made it all the harder to make sure he stayed that way.

"Well, the penniless sitar player and the courtesan, they have to hide their love from the evil maharaja." Drew went on in his storytelling.

The girl who was at the piano, I believe it must be the musician, piped up now. "The penniless sitar's player is magical. It can only speak the truth." Everyone smiled at this, as it added another dimension. Everyone had joined in now as we where crowded around the Duke.

Ash took the sitar from, the guy with the purple hair, who's named I learn to be Paul, and put it on the floor in front of him. "And- And I will play the magical sitar." With a huge smile on his face, he turned to me strumming string of the instrument. "You are beautiful." He turned to Gary now, and said, "You are ugly" Next, he turned to the Duke and said, "And you are a-"

We all gave a shout to try to cover Ash's mouth, but the Duke believes every word that's was coming out. "Yes, yes, and he gives the game away, eh?" he gives a haughty grin.

"Yes!" We all clap our hands at the Duke utmost brilliance.

"Tell him about the can-can, Drew." Oak turns to Drew, who has now stopped speaking as he tries to figure out what to say next.

"The –The can-can… The tantric can-can… it's a…"

"It's an erotic spectacular scene that captures the thrusting, violent, vibrant, wild bohemian spirit that this whole production embodies!" pushing Drew away, Gary takes over, pushing into the Dukes face to get his point across. The rest of us huddle together behind him.

""What do you mean by that?" The Duke asked a bit put off by this.

"I mean the show will be a magnificent, opulent, tremendous, stupendous, gargantuan bedazzlement, a sensual ravishment. It will be…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I DONT OWN POKEMON OR THE MOULINGROUGE! ;)**

**Drew POV:**

"Spectacular, Spectacular!"

We where all posed towards the Duke, except for Misty who was does a crescendo on the piano, and Oak who was grinning at the Duke while telling him about the play.

"_No words in the vernacular,_

_Can describe this great event,_

_You'll be dumb with wonderment."_

Oak leans in towards the Duke, while we plaster grins on our faces.

"_Returns are fixed at ten percent-_

_You must agree, that's excellent._

_And on top of your fee,"_

The entire group comes behind Oak and joins in the signing.

"_**You'll be involved artistically."**_

To take the Duke's attention away from the mistakes in our plan, we need to be as exuberant as possible. Which includes singing and dancing.

"_**So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer!**_

_**So delighting, it will run for fifty years!**_

_**So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer!**_

_**So delighting, it will run for fifty years!"**_

The Duke looks alarmed by us, and sits down in a chair, but we go on anyway, since he's watching everyone with fascination.

"Elephants!" Ash makes an elephant trunk with his arms.

"Bohemians!" The techie makes a peace symbol.

"Indians!" Oak moves his ands around mysteriously

"And courtesans!" May strikes a flattering pose.

"Acrobats!" Misty swings around in the chandelier hanging from the ciling.

"And juggling bears!" I point to Paul who was now wearing a furry blanket and juggling oranges.

"Exotic girls!" Ash has wrapped a shawl over his head.

"And fire eaters!" the techie blows fire out of his mouth from who knows where as we all yell the last three words and strikes around Oak.

"_**Musclemen, contortionists,**_

_**Intrigue, danger-"**_

"_And romance_!" Ash sings out, patting his chest.

"_**Electric lights! Machinery!**_

_**All run with electricity! "**_

We begin to circle around the Duke, moving inward and out with synchronization.

"_**So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer!**_

_**So delighting, it will run for fifty years!**_

_**So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer!**_

_**So delighting, it will run for fifty years!"**_

We fall to our knees with our arms outstretched before beginning again in a hushed tone and marching in place.

"_**Spectacular spectacular **_

_**No words in the vernacular**_

_**Can describe this great event**_

_**You'll be dumb with wonderment!"**_

We thow out a finger to the Duke as Misty on the piano and we pick up accessories around the room. And the beat went over in a slightly Indian's beat.

"_**The hills are alive, with the sound of music"**_

I was well aware of May, who was dancing next to me, while I was clinking little fingers symbols together. Throwing these items to the side, we got back to the song, bouncing up and down.

"_**So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer!**_

_**So delighting, it will run for fifty years!"**_

We run over to the Duke's chair and pick him up in the air, parading around in a circle.

"_**So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer!**_

_**So delighting, it will run for fifty years!"**_

At the end of our song, we all came together for a final pose, throwing all dignity to the wind (if we hadn't already) and smiled our hearts out, May lying over all of us with her leg in my face. I tried not to blush too much.

"Yes, but what happens in the end?"

We all look to each other, and, as one, we get up and scurry around, picking up random objects and closing the curtains between the living room and backrooms. There was a moment where we were scrambling about in the dark trying to get everything together, and then a light switch was turned on and I rushed out to the front of the makeshift stage, coughing as I did to get the techie to turn off all of the lights except for the one lamp. I then step to the side of the stage and begin my singing.

"_The courtesan and sitar-man_

_Are pulled apart by an evil plan…"_

The curtains have been pulled apart to show May with black fans in her hair and a piece of fabric wrapped around her robe, in the arms of Paul who has a pink turban on his head. As I spoke Oak pulled Mau away from Paul in mock tears.

"_But in the end she hears his song…"_

May sings out to the Duke, but her eyes flicker over to me as I catch and lock them in my gaze. Then it was my turn to sing, and I knew I sang these words with as much feelings as I could, to May.

"_And their love is just too strong…"_

I see her face reveal a flicker of something, but it seems like fear to me. Why? Why does she fear what I say?

"It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside…" The Duke pipes up, in a creepy thin voice, soft and childlike compared to us. But nobody says that.

"_**So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer!**_

_**So delighting, it will run for fifty years!"**_

I run to the side quickly to let a screen be set up with puppets as I go along with the narrating.

"_Sitar player's secret song_

_Helps them flee the evil one…"_

May and Paul pretend to hide as a puppet of a maharaja on a horse gallops across the top of the screen. I wonder where they got the puppet, but knew that this probably wasn't the best time to ask.

"_Though the tyrant rants and wails,_

_It is all to no avail…"_

The couple cower together when Oak pops up from behind the screen and, holding some kind of stick, waves it around with a turban wrapped around his head.

"I am the evil maharaja! You will not escape!" Oak's voice is loud and quite menacing. We all bow down to him and the Duke, watching on from the crowd, seems to quite enjoy the spectacle.

"Oh, Gary, no one could play him like you could!" May sits up and speaks to Oak.

"No one's going to."

"_**So exciting, we'll make them laugh, we'll make them cry!**_

_**So exciting-"**_

"And in the end, should someone die?" The Duke pipes up, staring around hopefully. We look around at each other, and decide to ignore it.

"_**So exciting the audience will stomp and cheer!**_

_**So delighting it will run for fi…fty… years!"**_

We all line up in front of the Duke and run by him for the grand finale, before coming back to the center of the stage and striking a pose while we waited for the Duke's consent.

"Generally, I like it." He sniffs his approval at the summary, and we all run towards him, laughing and smiling at his consent, happy that we had gotten away with it, and thinking that we would never be as happy as we were now.

I have to stop typing now. I wish I could stop for good. But May's enchanting voice is ringing in my head, and I can't block her out. _Write our story Drew… _Looking over what I had typed, it all seems so comically easy how I can pull up the same feelings that I had had so long ago. I thought that I was emotionally drained, but it seems not. My story was not finished yet; it had just begun, and so I would go on.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **

**Drew POV:**

Gary Oak had an investor, and the bohemians had a show, and everything seemed to be going well for the others. Ash had hosted a party in the room upstairs, and I could hear it though the thin plaster and loosely covered hole. While the pounding music, dancing, drunken yells, and smashing of glass emanated from upstairs, I tried to write. But all I could think about was her.

My computer and printer, all booted up and ready for the new play, was buzzing softly to itself, for I was out on my small balcony, looking out at the buildings and stars. It was a quit evening on the street because most people where celebrating. I had no one to celebrate with. While I could join the party upstairs, I felt no urge to; I couldn't keep the beautiful May put of my mind.

I had gone every moment of tonight in my mind, working out what had really happened. She must have set up a sponsor for her next performance, and what better way to get one then by "showing" her talents? I cringed at the word. Why would such a beautiful creature be forced to do such awful tasks?

Looking out of the window once more, I search the buildings one by one until I found hers once more. It was still light inside, and she must be thinking about how lucky she was, gaining an investor, probably not even sparing me a thought. I felt a wave of depression over me. In all of the stories that I idolized, love had always seemed like such a wonderful thing, something that you should search for. Well, I had found it; but now it just hurt, like a stone in my chest. I had always thought that I would fall in love with someone who loved me as well, but what happened if that person felt nothing for you at all?

Oh, the lovely May, the word soft on my tongue. My heart hurt every time I thought of her. To think, that only a few hours ago I had known nothing of her. Now she was my sole purpose in life. She was my life know.

But… The way she had looked at me once I had finished singing and swung her around, it seemed so real, so new. She couldn't have just been making that up, could she?

Suddenly, I was jerked out of my thoughts by a voice that sounded so clear, even with the sounds of the little traffic there was, and partying around me. All I could hear was that one voice, coming from… May's apartment.

**May POV:**

To say I was happy was not the word! We had gotten away with it! Not only that, the Duke was enchanted with the Idea, and I had a Sponsor! With this, I could finally become a real actress. I giggled in excitement.

As happy as I was, I couldn't get Drew out of my mind. He still popped into my head, as hard as I tried to push them away. What had been so different about him than anyone else? I had been flirted with by many men who weren't as successful as me, and I had been able to blow them of easily. Was it because I had let him in for that one moment, thinking he was the Duke.

_He wasn't trying to trick her or anything_…

His words flash back to my head with a lurch. No, he was innocent of everything; he had just been mistaken, just like me. And the way the looked at me… I had seen many men fall head over heels for me, but never like him. It was as if he had never seen another woman in his life before. If he was my partner, I would always be happy…

No I couldn't think for that. Whatever there was between us then I mistaken him for the Duke, was now broken. I have to get married to a rich man, however unpleasant that may sound, that would give all of my material needs. Everything I needed. That's the one thing I wanted, to have a safe home, whatever it took.

Who said that rich people couldn't be romantic as well? Maybe did riches corrupt them? Drew where just a simple writer, and yet he seemed to have more love in him than anyone I had ever seen before. Sighing, I lift myself off the bed. The very notion of sleeping is ridiculous as I walk over to my balcony. It all seems so hopeless; I either get money, or I get to be happy, truly happy.

_It's about love! Overcoming all obstacles…_

I stare around helplessly, until I open my mouth and began to sing.

"_I follow the night,_

_Can't stand the light…"_

**Drew POV:**

I jerk my head up of the most beautiful sound sounded in my ears, and I open my eyes in shock. It was May, of course; I could recognize that clear voice anywhere, even though it is soft in the night breeze. I find her building with my gaze and sure enough, there she is standing on her small balcony. The sight makes my heart lurch. I don't think she could see me from my little balcony, but that was okay by me. I could watch her in awe without her feeling my gaze.

"_When Will I begin,_

_To live again?" _

She had changed outfits, out of her skimpy negligee to a silken red dressing grown/dress shat still hugged her body all of the right places. Her hair was in a long ponytail, but had bought around her shoulder to gracefully fall in auburn ringlets. Rather than looking ready for bed, she looked all the more beautiful, her face devoid of makeup and clear in the chilly evening air. I was a distance away, but could still she her clear Sapphire eyes.

"_One day I'll fly away,_

_Leave all this to yesterday._

_What more could your love do for me?_

_When will love be though with me?_

_Why live life, from dream to dream?_

_And dread the day when dreaming ends?"_

As beautiful as her words were, I couldn't help but feel a stab in my heart. Why would she sound so sad? Her personality was so bubbly and fresh. Now she sounded depressed, and I wanted to be there next to her, to drive all that away. She was not meant to be sad, and I would not allow it.

On an impulse, I ran out of my apartment. If I remember right the side directly opposite of her balcony was a straight wall, with vines running up the sides decoratively. It wasn't that tall of a building, and the vines, which were fairly thick and rope-like, reached all of the way to the roof… I open my mouth and sang out to May.

"How wonderful life is,

Now you're in the world…"

I ran as fast as I could. I'm coming, my love.

**May POV:**

Oh, if only I could fly away from this awful nightmare of a place. I sing out what's in my heart, and it hurts. This place where all I am is a whore, working every moment to get my next job, even though people should be coming to me. If I just could be famous I would have enough money for myself, and then I could marry for love…

As I was staring out in the night and singing, I spotted the nearby apartment building. I know for a fact that Ash lives there, in one of the upper rooms. But my eyes spot the small balcony. Drew is out on the balcony, staring out just like me. As I sing I can see him jerk up and stare over at my room, and I turn my face away from him, although I want his gaze upon me more than I can imagine. I continue to sing, looking anywhere but his apartment, except for a quick little glances that show that he's still listening.

"How wonderful life is,

Now you're in the world…"

His words fly out to me and I stop myself from gasping. No, no, I shouldn't want this. His voice is sincere, though, more sincere than anything I had ever known. In a world full of lies and deceit, his simple presence disrupts me, spinning me around and making my head spin.

I walk over to the staircase near my balcony that leads up to the roof. As I make my way up, I can see the well-kept gardens in my view, the sound of the fountain splashing even in the late evening. A gazebo is open and waiting all spiraling metal and beautiful designs. I walk towards the fountain, and an outlook over the city. It's break taking, and I want to look at the skyline.

As I make my way up the steeps, I can't help but to glance at Drew's room once more, but he's gone. I'm more depressed by this than I let on to myself. Stop it! I had probably just been seeing thing. But I knew it wasn't true. Why had he left?

I turn to the beautiful city skyline and, holding my arms out, begin to sing again.

"_One day I'll fly away,_

_Leave all this to yesterday,_

_Why live a life from dream to dream?"_

Why do I do it? Pretend to live in a fantasy?

"_And dread the day,_

_When dreaming ends?"_

Because I had to, that's why. But I just needed to get away. I turn from the fountain and walk towards the gazebo.

"_One day I'll fly away…"_

I turn again, looking sadly at the fountain once more, far from my reach.

"_Fly… Fly…_

_Away…"_

I hear an intake of breath and, turning around, see Drew standing near me. I let out a gasp; I hadn't even seen him get up here, it was as if he had appeared out of nowhere. He looked surprised as well, as if I was the one who had come out of nowhere. I step away from him and down from the gazebo, eyes still wide in shock.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to. I saw-I saw your light on, and- I climbed up the…" He was stuttering for words now, and I tried not to think about how cute he sounded, but just focused on my disbelief.

"What?" My gaze on him drew his head down in embarrassment. Why was he up here? My heart fluttered for a moment, but I pushed it away.

"I couldn't sleep, and I- I wanted to thank you for helping me get the job."

"Oh. Of course." I closed my eyes at that, nodding my head in understanding, trying to think of something to say. "Yes, Ash- Ash was right. You're very talented." I smiled at him, trying to push off the whole thing as nothing, even though I knew it wasn't. But he didn't need to know that.

"Oh." He nodded his head at the compliment, but I could still see a flicker of pain run across his naïve, handsome face.

"It's going to be a wonderful show." I open my eyes wide to smile at him and nod like the idiot I am, to get him to cheer up. I don't want him sad. Hell, I didn't even want him to stop staring at me. Yes I did. No I didn't. "Anyway, I- I'd better go, because we, uh, we both have a big day tomorrow." I turn around to make my way down the steps, but his voice stops me.

"Wait. No, please, wait." I turn slowly around to look at Drew again, to see a pleading expression on his face. I give out a sigh of impatience to show that he was wasting my time as well as his.

"Before, when we were- when we were- when you thought I was the Duke. You said that you loved me, a-and I wondered if, if…"

I felt something lurch inside me as he said the words. I knew that he would bring that up, and I didn't want to lie, not to him. But I had to.

"If it was just an act?"

"Yes."

"Of course."

I saw the pain fresh now on his face, and I kept myself from wincing at the bluntness of my words. But I had to do it now, before he got any further ideas.

"Oh. It just felt… real." His beautiful voice was layered in defeat, and it hurt me to know that I had done that to him. I looked down, composed myself, than looked at his face once more, making sure that every word sunk in the way they were meant to.

"Drew, I'm an actress. I'm paid to make men believe what they want to believe."

"Yes." His face still showed that same look of love as before, only wounded now, as he tried to laugh it off, which hurt even worse. "Silly of me, to think that y-you could fall in love with someone like me." His stutter was back, which made me want to flinch. I laugh too though, looking at the ground and pretending that this wasn't hurting me as well. Without me thinking it, I speak again.

"I can't fall in love with anyone."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**May POV:**

"Never fall in love? But, a life without love, that's terrible!"

Drew looks horrified at what I had spoken, and I resent saying anything immediately. Why had I said it? My agitation at myself transforms to snappiness at Drew.

"No, being on the street, that's terrible!" I know that I'm being sharp, but I can't help it. What did he think this world was? Did he think he was living in a fantasy world where everything could be worked out easily? He deserved to be brought back to earth.

"No, love is like oxygen." Drew has the same sincere look on his face as before, and I want to groan, but I can't with him looking at me like that. His voice is too compelling, and I feel myself falling into it again. I push against it, though. I needed to live in reality, not fantasy-land like Drew, however tempting it may be.

"What?" I try to hide my uncomfortableness with a question.

"Love is a many-splendoured thing, love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love!" He's smiling now, and my patience is wearing thin.

"Please, don't start this again." I back away from him uncomfortably, but he just leans in closer. And begin to sing.

"All you need is love…"

"A girl has got to eat!" Don't give in, don't give in…

"All you need is love…"

"She'll end up on the streets!" I keep on stepping backward as he moves in, singing with a smile on his face, staring into my eyes.

"All you need is love…"

I give out a scoff. "Love is just a game."

"I was made for loving you, baby,

You were made for loving me…"

As I turn around he steps in front of me, singing up to me as he sits on his knees. I can't help but smile as I walk away from him, towards the fountain, flicking my hair behind me in a dismissive gesture.

"_The only way of loving me baby,_

_Is to pay a lovely fee…"_

He's in front of me again, and I try to disguise my smiling as a scowl of annoyance.

"Just one night,

Give me just one night…"

Wouldn't he just give up?

_"There's no way, _

_'Cause you can't pay…"_

"In the name of love,

One night in the name of love…"

He's making a fool of himself now, dancing in front of me, smiling like an idiot, twirling around. I can't help but smile and laugh, not taking my eyes off of him. When he finished he grinned at me, waiting for an answer.

"_You crazy fool,_

_I won't give into you."_

I turn around to walk down the steps again.

"Don't." I stop and turn again, looking weary. He was breaking down my resolve, and that couldn't happen, even if it was what I wanted.

"Leave me this way,

I can't survive, without your sweet love,

Oh baby, don't leave me this way."

He looks so sad and loving. We're almost to the fountain now, and the steady splashing is louder, but still quiet in the soft night. As I stand in front of him, he sits down on the rim of the fountain, looking up at me. I can't help but put down my shield for a moment, and I stop to stare sadly at him before singing softly, hesitantly.

"_You'd think that people would have enough,_

_Of silly love songs…"_

He looks up immediately when I sing, a look of hope on his face, and I don't have enough in me to stop it.

"I look around me and see it isn't so, oh no."

"_Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs…"_

"And what's wrong with that…"

He's on top of the rim now, staring down at me, and I can see his hand coming up to cup my face. He's leaning in, a soft look in his eye. He's going to kiss me.

"I'd like to know."

The words are soft in my face, and I turn away, fright coursing through me. No! This can't be happening! I won't let it happen! I know that I've hurt him, but I can't do anything about it.

"'Cause here I go, again!"

I turn to look at him as he moves, and I'm shocked to see him leap up onto the fountain itself, onto the back of the tallest dolphin. To my fright, he stands up as well, and I can see that with the slightest movement on the slippery stone he could go plummeting down to the hard street below. Instead, he turns to me with a huge smile on his face as he lifts his arms up and sings. I give out a small scream.

"Love lifts us up where we belong…"

His words twirl around me, and I can't help but look up at him longingly, not being able to hide it anymore. He looks so fresh, water splashing on him, making his hair wet and slick up. Water is running down his face and back, and his jacket looks ruined, but he doesn't care. He only has eyes for me. I feel a thrill run through my body, like nothing I had ever felt before. His words incase me in happiness, , and it's as if I'm flying in joy.

"Get down, get down!" I laugh, terrified, and reach up to grab his hand, but he just smiles at me and continues on.

"Where eagles fly, on a mountain high…"

To my relief he jumps down to me again, laughing as he holds my hands. The water sprinkles on me as well, drenching my hair, but I don't care. Drew is there next to me, however angry I am at him.

"_Love makes us act like we are fools,_

_Throw our lives away, for one happy day…"_

"We could be heroes…"

I had been walking away angrily, pulling my hands out of his, but I stop when I hear him, turning slowly to face him nervously. He's smiling, telling me it's all right, everything is just fine.

"Just for one day…"

I sigh, and begin to walk to the other side of the fountain. This can't happen. It's impossible. It'll never work out.

"_You… You will be mean."_

"No, I won't!" He's still smiling, and following me around the rim, running his fingertips through the water.

"_And I… I'll drink all the time."_

He pulls me gently around by my elbow, and I slowly look up to meet his earnest expression, his emerald eyes sparkling. Oh, don't do that. I can't bear it.

"We should be lovers…"

"_We can't do that."_

"We should be lovers,

And that's a fact."

He's right next to me now, and I can feel his soft breath on my cheek. I close my eyes to the touch. Suddenly, an ounce of hope begins to rise in me as I open my eyes again.

"_Though nothing, _

_Will keep us together…"_

"We could steal time…"

My hands are clasped in his as he holds my gaze and we sing together.

"_**Just for one day…"**_

I love you…More than I can say.

"_**We could be heroes,**_

_**Forever and ever,"**_

Our hands are wet and cold inside each other's.

"_**We could be heroes, forever and ever…"**_

He takes me up over the brim of the fountain and we are in the water now, my hair getting soggy as his hair sticks up again, water seeping into my soft slippers. We're both smiling at each other as fireworks explode overhead and we look up.

"_**We could be heroes…"**_

He is inside the umbrella of water that is coming from the main jet and I am outside, looking at his beautiful blue eyes.

"Just because I… will always love you…"

"_I… Can't help but love you…"_

We stop singing for a moment, chests heaving, deep breaths. We can't take our eyes away from each other.

"_How wonderful life is…"_

A soft sentence that rings soundly with meaning.

"_**Now you're in the world…"**_

Our heads are right next to each other, as he leans toward me, the water curtain dividing around his smiling face. I fall in as well, smiling into his cheeks.

"You're going to be bad for business, I can tell." We both lean in the extra distance as our lips meet softly. Water trickles down onto my face as we kiss again, and again. He has a hand cupping my cheek and my arm is over his shoulder, as the entire world disappears around us, in our perfect world.


	10. Chapter 10

**I Do not own Pokemon or the Moulin Rouge!**

**Chapter 10:**

**Drew POV:**

How wonderful life is, now May was in the world. I had gone over to the elephant on an impulse, just to see how she really felt. I was hopeful, but when she told me it all had been an act, I had felt my very being hardened with sorrow and shame. Who could blame her? Why had I ever even thought that she could actually fall in love with someone like me?

"I can't fall in love with anyone!" She had told me, and the words sent tremors though my heart. What? That's impossible! Someone like her should get everything that she wanted. I don't care if she felt nothing for me, but she needed to have everything, and love was the greatest thing above all.

She didn't believe me though. She became snappish when I began speaking of it, and I realized that it was a soft spot for her. I was obstinate, though. A life without love is terrible!

But when I began to sing my heart out to her, she began to smile, and her hard expression softened. I knew there was something there, so I pushed her harder, trying to bring it out of her. And finally, slowly but surely, she relented, and I could feel love of both of us growing stronger in our faces.

It was magical to me, the way that her Vitter resolve gave in to love. My May, a delicate flower, opening up at last. In the end of out love song to one another, we kissed, and it was soft and gentle. The kiss wasn't my first, but it was close, and it was the one I felt the most. It was as of everyone else in the world disappeared just for us, and anything could happen.

Our moment on the roof had been wonderful and precious, but short, because we had to break apart after a few moments because of the time and place. I had had to go back to my room, to pretend to sleep, even though every fiber of my being wanted to be with her. It didn't matter, though. We had all of the time in the world to be together. Or so I thought.

I pound the wall next to me with my fist, again and again, until the thin flakes of plaster; I had on my hands, turn red. Damn it. Why does it hurt so much? Why do I do this to myself? My heart is torn in two, and I give it a dry, rasping sob as I look out of the window in misery once more, the same window I had looked out so very long ago, to see May, in all of her glory, fresh and new and alive.

My world revolved around May after that. Every thought, every move, was made with May in my mind. Even our love, though, could never truly stop time.

_Write our story Drew…_

I sat down at my computer again, to continue writing our story, just like I promised May.

In the duke, Oak had gotten so much more! May's career move along with the new play. But in the Duke, Oak had gotten much more than what he had bargained for.

May had done her job too well; Brendan was hooked on the very sight of her, the foul pig. He believed that she loved him with a passion, and in turn he believed that what he felt could possibly be love, even though he didn't believe in the feeling in the first place. So, he requires a contract that binds May to him, in return he would make May to a real actress. He then ordered that Oak would give him the deeds to the Moulin rouge, some his security.

"May will be mine. It's not that I'm a jealous man. I just don't like other people touching my things." The Duke yelled to Oak, when the contract was been made.

Oak might have been able to turn back the deal then, with some minor damages, but he did not. The show must go on and Oak had the chance to transform his beloved nightclub, into a theater. The Duke became the official sponsor of May, and the owner of the exclusive Moulin Rouge. None of which I knew at the time.

Everyone in the production was excited, for with new money coming in, the play would be a bigger success than ever. The Duke was appeased, and would ask May to dinner that night, but she would not attend supper that night or the following night.

**May POV:**

The days after passed in a blur. Where before I would have had to focus on each day to get by, now I couldn't wait for each one to bring something new. My life had changed so much after I met Drew.

The only problem was that the Duke. He constantly followed me around everywhere, ogling me and makes bizarre comments. I knew just how important keeping his interest was, and so I played along nicely, but I wasn't enjoying it. Where before I could have slept with him without a thought, now I couldn't help but feel guilty for every smile as Drew watched on in misery. I knew it hurt him, but there was nothing I could do about it.

The nights were ours. I never joined the Duke for his romantic dinners; instead, I spent the time in Drew's apartment, sometime with Ash, talking about anything that popped into our heads.

" 'You have betrayed me!' Mad with jealousy, the evil Maharajah forces the courtesan to make the penniless sitar-player believe she doesn't love him." Drew is leaping about the room, speaking the Maharajah's lines in a fake deep voice. I laugh like a nitwit, but I can't help myself, and I know he doesn't mind. It's dinnertime, and Ash has made some pasta for us, but right now we're just lying around and joking together.

" 'Thank you for curing me for ridiculous obsession with love!' says the penniless sitar-player, throwing pretend money to the floor, leaps up onto the balcony and pretends to fall.

"No, no!" I reach out to grab his hand, laughing as I do. He teeters on the edge for a moment, but then turns around and jumps back in as we all laugh.

"Brilliant! Brilliant!" Ash is shouting, waving around a wooden spoon as pasta flies from it around the room. I fall back onto the bed and give out a fake cry.

"But a life without love, that's- that's terrible!" I giggle at the meaning in those words, and Drew catches my eye, as we laugh together. He walks over and joins me on the bed.

"Yes, but the sitar-player…" His story-telling voice is very soft now, almost a whisper, as he leans in towards me.

"Wait, wait, wait! That's my part" I see Ash out of the corner of my eye, hitting himself in the head, trying to remember his line.

"That's my part, Drew. Don't you dare!" Ash is trying to get our attention, but all I can focus on is Drew, who is right next to me, taking my breath away. His eyes are smoldering into mine, and he leans down to kiss me again, and it all fades away with happiness.

"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be love in return." And with that he kisses me on my forehead.

**Please Review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Drew POV:**

Our lives were filled with love after that, but tension as well, even though the situations seem quite hilarious in later thought. We had each other's love, but we had to walk a thin line to keep it, with the Duke still believing that May was all his. He seemed oblivious to our charade, and would often barge in on us doing the mist heinous thing and not realize that anything was the matter.

"A picnic, sweet lady?" We had been "rehearsing" May's lines in her dressing room, where I had had her backed up against a wall when he came in and we sprung apart like negative magnets. He came in carrying a picnic basket, and his tiny little brain couldn't even comprehend the thought that someone like May could possibly love someone like me, so we were safe, even trough anyone else could have realized what was happening in a heartbeat. And everyone did.

"Oh but we have so much to do, so much work." May was partly making up for our session, partly telling the Duke to leave us alone to over selves, while I hid my head and tried to wipe away any lipstick smudges on my face.

The Duke would not be persuaded, though. Happy as a loon, he walked over to me, dropping the picnic basket in my hands. "Well, if the young writer can carry a picnic basket and blanket, I don't see why you both can't do it in my presence." Of course you didn't. But it was a lucky streak for us, for we got to spend the entire afternoon together, smiling at each other behind the Duke's back. Even trough we had to pretend to just be coworkers together. I was happy for whatever time I got with May for a while, but the yearning grew as days passed. Still, I refused to be unhappy; for I had everything I wanted.

Because of our work together, we spent most of our time rehearsing. For try as the Duke may, it was almost too easy, for the writer and the actress to invent reasons to avoid him.

"Mademoiselle May, I haven't quit finished the new scene. The … 'Will the lovers be meeting at the sitar player's humble abode?' scene. And I was wondering if I may work on it with you later tonight?" The first scene I could remember popped into my head, as May smiled in what I hoped to be a good-natured way.

"But, my dear, I arranged a magnificent supper for us in the tower." The Duke turned to May with a shocked look on his face, and a bit of angriness in his tone. May didn't seem to notice, or didn't seem to care. I didn't either. In the corner of my mind I thought about how the Duke's reservation in the exclusive tower would go to waste. It's was quite an honor to go there, one of the most exclusive buildings you could get in the city. In fact you got an entire dining room to yourself, which you could do anything you wanted in. I withheld a shiver when I thought about what the Duke had probably planned on doing.

"Well, its not important. We-we could work on it tomorrow." I pretended to go along with it, as May looked at me in shock as stared at the Duke pointedly. She stood up in mock outrage.

"How date you!" she turned to me and went on with the scripted conversation. "It cannot wait! 'The lover's _Will_ be meeting in the sitar player's humble abode' scene is the most important in the production." I smiled at her behind the Duke's back as he looked up at May in shock. "We will work on it tonight until I am completely satisfied."

The Duke stood up staring wide eyes and spluttering. "My dear-"

"Dear Duke!" May turned to him with a flash of blown hair and a pointing finger, and he was stopped dead. He looked surprised to see the defiance in her eyes, and I was too. If she went too far, than the Duke might suspect something. "Excuse me." She then walked away, with me only being able to give an apologetic smile to the Duke, with a "I'm sorry" before following in her wake.

If only I had known the anger that had caused in the Duke, maybe I might have gone easy on the time with May. But how could I, I wanted too spent every walking moment with her.

May POV

As I walk away, I made my way to the secluded pillar on the balcony, somewhere where we were well hidden. I turned around to see that Drew was making his way up behind me, while I could hear Oak talk to the actors one the stage.

"Nice work, family! Bright and early tomorrow morning, we begin on act two: The lovers are discovered."

Smiling, we both met with a passionate kiss, as we were too happy to say anything. Each minute that we were away from each other hurt us, and these few moments that we were together were filled with passion and love as we could get them. Still, it was all very spur-of-the-moment, and I enjoyed the thrill of it.

Drew leaned me against the pillar, and we were one, kissing and holding each other to us. The world flew away from us.

I knew we needed to leave each other soon, but we stay together for a moment, though, our bodies entwined as we soak in as much of each other as we can hold. Finally, though, we break apart with a giggle, holding each other's hands.

"You'll come? Tonight?" Drew's eyes look so hopeful up at mine, and I let out another laugh, glancing around to make sure that no one is looking. Come to his apartment for a whole night together. The notion sends a shiver down my spine.

"Yes." I turn to face him again, smiling, as he holds my head in his hands and kissed my forehead. Taking a final look around, Drew moves towards the staircase, but stops again, to look at me. He has lipstick smudged all over his eager face, and I laugh even though I'm apprehensive, too. I know this can't go on, but for the moment, I can't help but enjoy it.

"What time?" He smiles at me, his hair messed up and eyes shining.

"Eight o'clock" I giggled at his expression.

"Promise?"

"Yes! Go!" I wave a hand as I laugh and turn around, hearing Drew stumble down the staircase in the opposite direction, drunken with love. I feel jittery as well; better than any high I had ever been on before. Love _is _the greatest thing that can happen to you. Drew was right.

My eyes are sparkling as I walk down the hallway- and stop. Oak is there, face flushed, angry eyes flashing. I know immediately that our adventure had been found out.

"Are you mad?" I can only stand in stunned silence as Gary looks at me with a shocked look on his face. Numbness is taking over my body. I try to hide it, but I know that the fear is clear on my face. What will he do to us?

"The Duke holds the deeds to the Moulin Rouge." I had heard a rumor of this before, but now I straighten in shock. We were latched in, then. I couldn't get out if my very business was captured by the Duke. Why had Oak given him so much power? I gasp as Gary goes on.

"He's spending a fortune on you, he's given you a beautiful new dressing room. He wants to make you a star." His crinkled face furls as he looks sadly at me, and I can feel waves of anguish flowing over me. Yes, I knew all this. I needed the Duke's support. But how could I give up Drew? "And you're dallying with the writer."

I give out a sorry excuse of a laugh, trying to hide it up, and walk towards him. He didn't know that I was with Drew. "Oh Gary, don't be ridiculous-"

"I saw you together!" Gary was yelling now, all joviality lost from his face. I stop dead in my tracks, as the words echo around the now empty room. I'm frightened, and a trail of ice is searing through my veins, freezing my very body. I try to shake my heads from side to side, eyes wide, watching Oak's expression, but they end up to just be jerks of disbelief and anguish.

"It's nothing. It's just an infatuation. It's … it's nothing." I turn away from Gary, not being able to stand his look anymore. My world is tumbling around me. So soon? Did all my happiness have to end so soon?

"The Infatuation will end." It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order. I saw him walk over to me, and I turned to watch as he said the very words I fared the most.

"Go to the boy. Tell him it's over. The Duke is expecting you at the tower at eight." He walks away, and the finality of his words hang In the air around me, drowning me in sorrow. I gasp, feeling nauseous. Beads of sweat dot my forehead. An aching pain has taken over my heart and chest. I'm finding hard to breathe, as fatigue sets over. I lean against the wall, and my thoughts from words.

"_If I should die at this very moment…"_

I close my eyes to the pain. Of course it wouldn't last forever. I knew that. But that couldn't stop the dull pain from thudding through my body. My palms are sweaty.

"_I wouldn't fear…"_

I begin to walk away stumbling, not knowing where I'm going.

"_For I've never known completeness,  
>Like being here…"<em>

I think of Drew, warm smile lighting his face, his hair messed up, his lips on mine. I feel a single tear trickle down my face.

"_Wrapped in the warmth of you_

_Loving every breath of you"_

Drew was my life. He was everything. He was what kept me going all this time. I needed him, more than oxygen.

"_Why live life from dream, to dream?  
>And dread the day…"<em>

I fall to the ground gasping. The wall is supporting my shoulders as I cough into my hand, and come away with blood. My very inside are weeping. My mind tells me, 'This is not right', but I'm overtaken by pain rushing through my body, as I got into a coughing fit.

Still coughing violently. I can't breath, I can't breath... my eyes roll to the back of my head as I take one last breath, and fall to the hard wood floor in a crumpled heap.

**Drew POV:**

I hold my heads in my hands, too far gone for tears. They have left me. I stare dismally at the wall, depression seeping from every pore for my body. I can't take it. I'm past my limit, yet I'm not dead. How come I'm not dead? My heart has broken in two, and my spirits have left me, yet I still go on.

I stare back down at the keyboard, and begin typing once more, lightly, without feeling.

How could I know, in those fatal days, that a force darker than jealousy, and stronger than love… Had begun to take hold of May.

My body was cold, felt with pain. Everything else was lost for me, as I stared out of the window again, seeing her angelic face in my mind's eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Drew POV:**

I'm standing on my balcony, looking out at the starts. I've been that way for at least an hour now. I look at the clock quickly. It says 10:30. Where is he?

A stab of sadness hits me, and i try not to wince. Why was she not here with me? An image of the Duke flits through my head, and stays there. Jealousy flows through my veins at the image, as much as I try to push it away. I knew that she would have to stay with him, at some point and time. This doesn't stop me from moaning at the thought of it.

She was my May, my world. And I knew she felt the same way. However reluctant she had been in the beginning, she loved me now, without a doubt. But was that love strong enough?

I grabbed my hair in my hands, trying to keep the tears from overflowing. No, no. I couldn't bear this. Where was she?

**Gary Oak POV:**

No this couldn't happen! Where was May? The Duke was waiting, and if she didn't show up, he would leave. I couldn't let that happen. The show must go on!

"She's confessing!" I had to make some story up, to by time, so the duke wouldn't leave. Something must have gone wrong since May didn't come. I had to have him to stay. Again the show must go on. And it would!

"Confessing? Do you take me for an imbecile, Oak?" I could see that the Duke was more than mad, he was staring wide eyes at me, and didn't by a single word I would say. But I had to try, for the sake of Moulin Rouge.

"She suddenly had a terrible desire, to go to a priest and- and confess her sins." I told him in my must convincing voice I could master. But the Duke just looked confused.

"She wanted to be cleansed of her former life." I walk forward to where the Duke was. Hoping he would believe me. "She looks upon tonight as her wedding night."

"Her wedding night?" I was now standing right in font of him, lowering my voice to sound more believable.

"She's like a blushing bride. She says you make her feel like a… Virgin." Bingo! I could see the Duke had fall for my lies. But I had to keep going, I knew that the Duke would still question about it later, if I didn't gave him a full explaining.

"A Virgin?"

"You know. Touched for the very first time. She says it feels so good inside…" My voice grow deeper and more lustful with every word. Just to sound so convincing I could. "When you hold her, and you touch her." I follow the Duke back into the room he had booked for his and May's dinner. Relief flit me, because I knew that the show would go on now. I knew the Duke wouldn't leave now. "… And you touch her. She's made it trough the wilderness somehow. She made it through." I tried to make my voice so innocent as possible. "She didn't know have lost she was, until she found you."

"_She was beat incomplete  
>She'd been had<br>She was sad and blue  
>But you made her feel<br>Yes you made her feel  
>Shiny and new<em>

_Like a virgin  
>Touched for the very first time<br>Like a virgin  
>When your heart beats<br>close in time"_

I made movement of a beating heart over my chest, while the waiters was a round us dancing to the music.

"_If you want her love  
>Fear is fading fast<br>She's saving it all for you  
>Only love can last"<em>

I was now dressed in white, dancing around with the waiters, while the Duke sad and watch us, listening to every word I sang about a virgin. And I could see he was obsessed with the idea.

"_She's so fine  
>And she's mine<br>makes me strong  
>Yes she makes me bold<br>And her love thawed out  
>Yes her love for thawed out<br>What was scared and cold"_

I was a little shock at first when the Duke became to sing, in his creepy high tuned voice. But i ignored it. He felt for my story and that was the important thing. Now the show could go on as planned.

"_Like a virgin"_

**May POV:**

Once I blinked my eyes open for a moment, and for a second I was sightless, but then I got a dull image of the red ceiling of my dressing room above me. Someone has moved me to my couch. Three faces swan above me, and I could tell that one of them was Gary, and I could hypothesize that one of the others was Leaf. My eyes closed then, and I go back to the comforting fog, unaware of the conversation going on around me.

"Mr. Oak… Miss May is dying. She has consumption."

A pause and intake of breath. "My little sparrow is dying?"

A longer pause, then- "She mustn't know, Leaf. The show must go on."

I open my eyes slowly, and look around. My memories of what had happened were foggy, and if I tried to remember to hard, my head begin to hurts. I could see Gary sad beside me, and leaf behind him. I gave a weak smile, but it drops slowly when I see Gary's expression. I had never seen him this sad before.

"What happened Gary?" I tried to get up, but Gary just pushed me gently back.

"You had a bad asthma attack, but you should be better now."

"Asthma attack…" That made sense. I had had a couple as a child, but it didn't feel the same, this one felt different.

"Can I get up?" I could only whisper the words to Gary, my voice hoarse. He nodded, and slowly so my headache wouldn't come back so strongly, I got up and slowly walked to my changing area. I had to see Drew.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**Drew POV:**

All night, the penniless sitar-player had waited, and now, for the first time, he felt the cold stab of jealousy.

It was morning, when I head the knock at my door, and I opened it to find May. She was dressed in a loose dress with a nightgown on, and she came into my room wordlessly. I followed her with my eyes. Her skin seemed paler now, and I could see sake dotting of sweat that had haunted her for the past few weeks was there on her forehead, and her eyes looked bloodshot and slightly glazed. She was still beautiful, but in my eyes she looked so much more fragile, as if the slightest touch could break her into million pieces.

We sat in silence, me at my computer, typing out final drafts of the script, May on my bed, looking at me. My thoughts were turning in my head, but I couldn't start to say anything. My emotions were too huge. Finally after she coughed weakly into her hand, I felt enough courage to ask her in a quite voice, "Where were you last night?"

She looked over at me, surprised, and even her movements showed signs of fatigue. She moved without her usual sharpness, as if she was trying to conserve her energy. "I was sick." Her velvet voice was now sore and chaffed. She gave me a weak smile, and I couldn't bear it. I got up from my chair, hearing the wood slide against the floor, as I walked slowly over to the bed.

"You don't have to lie to me." I reached out to hug her, but she turned away to sit on the side of the bed. That small action gave me a dull thud in my chest. She was silent for a moment, staring out the window, soft morning light outlining her profile.

"We have to end it." It was a soft whisper, but it was as if she was throwing it at me. Something I knew all along, something that we both feared, had finally come. I refused to take it in. I looked away as she continued on.

"Everyone knows. Harold knows. Sooner or later Brendan will find out too." I dully wondered if that was what had happened last night, Oak had come to May and kept her away from me. I couldn't have May away, I just couldn't. I watched as May got up from my bed and walked over to the window.

"On the last night of filming, I have to sleep with the Duke, and the jealousy will drive you mad."

No. No. No. This can't be happening. I stared at the floor, feeling nothing. I was scared, so scared, of losing May. Terror was pounding in my veins. I was facing away from May, but abruptly I stood up, slamming the pages I had in my hand down on the table, as I came up behind May and held her shoulders gently. She gave out a protest.

"Drew-"

"Then I'll write a song, and- and we'll put it in the movie, and no matter how bad things get…" I was rambling now, clasping her thin face between my hands, and she was trying to break loose halfheartedly. She smiled sadly at my foolhardy ideas, but I went on anyway.

"Drew…"

"Or whatever happens, whenever you hear it, or when you sing it, or whistle it, or hum it, well then you'll know…" I kiss the top of her forehead, and taste the salty sweat on my lips. "It'll mean… It'll mean that we love one another. I won't get jealous."

"Things don't work that way, Drew." She was looking at me as if I were a child and I needed to be disciplined, but I didn't care. I didn't care if I lived in a fantasy world, as long as May was there with me. She turned away from me to walk out to the balcony, and I followed her.

"We have to end it."

I felt my heart broke. No, I won't let this happen. She wasn't my enemy when she said this, and I knew it hurt her too, but at the moment she was the largest challenge in this equation. The very thought of me being away from her scared me to the core, and as she started walking again, I opened my mouth to sing.

"Never knew I could feel like this,

Like I've never seen the sky, before…"

I saw her stop, and take a small glance behind her. I could feel her judgment waver, just like before on the rooftop, and I pushed a little harder, my voice gaining volume.

"Want to vanish inside your kiss…"

She turns around, and I'm there beside her, holding her tightly, never letting go. I feel her shake a little in my arms, and her silent tears wet my shirt, but it doesn't matter to me. All that I need is, us together as one.

**May POV:**

"Now, this next scene is where the sitar player writes a secret love song for the courtesan, so that whatever is happening, what- however bad things are, th-they remember their love. And, um, we could take it from your line, May."

We're in the Moulin Rouge, performing one of the most romantic scenes in the whole movie. It's our second-to-last day of rehearsal, and I feel drained but pleased. I couldn't help but smile at Drew's risk at putting this scene in. I get in position with Paul, as we hold each other's hands tightly and look into each other's eyes. I begin when I hear the word from behind stage.

"We must be careful." My part as the love-sick courtesan is only too easy to play, as I take a "surveying" glance around the landscape, even though I am just catching a glance with Drew behind set, smiling at me. The encouragement spurs me on in the scene.

"Fear not. We will conduct our love affair right under the Maharajah's nose." With that, Paul ends his slightly Arabian accented dialogue with a gasp and promptly faints, falling down the "sand dune" that the landscapers had created. I hear Gary's angry voice.

"Honestly, Amigo, this is impossible!" I try to look concerned about Paul and the lost time, but really I'm thrilled as Drew comes on to help me practice the song.

"Seasons may change, winter to spring…"

Christian looks over to me, and I try not to blush as he sings the Paul's part.

"But I love you…

Until the end of time...

Come what may…

Come what may…

I will love you,

Until my dying day!"

Paul regains consciousness, and he joins in as well, even though it was really just me and Drew singing together.

"**Suddenly the world seems like such a perfect place…**

**Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace…"**

I try to keep my eyes on Paul during the singing, but I can't help but smile at Drew, and his face copies mine in happiness. I stare at his beautiful face, with his beautiful green hair, watch his mouth move, his emerald eyes sparkle, as he stares earnestly into my eyes, just like that night long before. It seems like ages ago, but really it had only been just a few short months.

"**Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste…**

**It all revolves around you…"**

Drew's voice flows through the air like silk, soothing, caressing. I can listen to it for hours.

"**And there's no mountain too high,**

**No river to wide,**

**Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side!"**

I'm frightened, of the Duke, of Gary, of the play, but I can't help but feel euphoria filling my heart and lungs with happiness. The need to grow in status is still there, but it's diminished by the need for Drew. Everything revolved around Drew. Time passed, things came and went, our lives changed, but our love was still there. Nothing could change that.

"**Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide…"**

"But I love you…"

He looked so earnestly at me when he said this, that all of my fears of us getting caught slipped away, as I answered the only way I could.

"_I love you…"_

"Till the end…"

"_Until the end…"_

"**Of time…**

**Come what may… Come what may…**

**I will love you…."**

We stop there, and I get back into position. Paul and I do the lines over again, and I can't help but get swept up in it all, conveying all of my passion into the play. When I look up to Drew, behind scenes again, I see him mouthing out a line that I had learned by heart: "The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love, and be loved in return." How true those words were. The lines that would be said in the movie, by Ash, the magical sitar that only spoke the truth.

"**Come what may…"**

We were at the end of the scene now, where everyone came together and Paul and I were singing our love and the Maharajah cried in anguish in the background. We held each other's hands with huge smiles on our faces as the rest of the crew, dressed in Indian garb, danced around us. I smiled, but could tell that something was wrong with the CEO who was sitting and watching us rehears. He wasn't smiling anymore.

"**Come what may…"**

We were coming to the end of the scene. I would have to ask him then.

"**Come what may…**

**I will love you…**

**Until my dying…**

**Day!"**

The incredible scene comes to an end, and our voices still ring in the air. We all turn to the Duke, to see his approval.

"I don't like this ending."


End file.
